Silver and Red
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Kadaj and Reno, Loz and Yazoo. Rape between the former, a sort of secret relationship between the latter. Written for Tenshi Fuzion, who said that there need to be more LozxYazoo. And... Forgive me for not updating other stories...


**Silver and Red**

The silver-haired man fingered his cell phone thoughtfully. "Mr. President? Ah, good. It's Kadaj. I'm just calling to tell you that I have two of your organization in my custody as we speak. Um…Their names are Reno and Rude, I believe. The price? Oh, why do you have to ask? It makes things so much more difficult, don't you agree? All I want is my Kaasan. I'm not stupid, Mr. President. I know you have her. That's all. You know my number. Call me when you change your mind. Until then, I think I'll have some fun with the red head. Bye."

He shut the phone, stretched, and smirked. "Fun, fun, fun. Loz, Yazoo!"

His brothers, both with silver hair, came running. "Yes?"

Kadaj smiled. "I'm off to 'interrogate' the red head. Keep watch, will you?"

They nodded, and Kadaj stalked off. He went into the room where they had Reno, a fiery red head with green eyes and a well built body, locked up. His hands were bound with a piece of rope behind his back, and he was on his knees, his head down. Kadaj came over and grabbed the man's ponytail, yanking his head back on his neck.

Reno glared up at him defiantly. "What do you want?"

"Open your mouth."

Reno pursed his lips shut and shook his head vehemently. Kadaj's eyes narrowed, and he brought out his sword. He held it to the man's throat and snarled. "Open your mouth or I'll cut your throat."

Reno raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly. Kadaj pressed the edge of the blade into the skin of the taller man's neck. "Do it, Turk, I've always got your partner. You're disposable."

Reno finally realized the gravity of the situation and his eyes widened slightly. Hesitantly, slowly, he opened his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, and Kadaj's smile returned. He leaned down, let his lips hover above Reno's for a moment, then kissed him, forcing his tongue against the other man's.

Reno's eyes shot open. Kadaj threw his sword to one side and pushed Reno down, still tonguing with the man. He began to unbutton the Turk's dress shirt and kiss his neck. Reno began to yell, screaming, "Stop it! What are you doing with your hands?"

Kadaj looked up and licked his fingers. "You taste good, Turk."

He forced a finger in Reno's mouth, and the Turk threw his head back and screamed. He felt like a fool, being raped by a man five years younger than him, at least.

Kadaj laughed and moved his hands lower, beginning to remove the other man's pants. Suddenly, the door opened. Loz walked in, an expression of curiosity on his face. "Niisan, Yazoo wants to tal-…"

Kadaj glared at him. "Loz, what the _fuck_ do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yazoo wants…"

"Do I give a fuck what Yazoo wants? Get out!"

Loz nodded, his eyes tearing up. He left the room and went out to where Yazoo was dejectedly. Yazoo stood up as he entered. "I heard Kadaj… Don't cry, Loz."

Loz came over to him and leaned his forehead against his brothers. Tears were streaming down his face, and when he spoke, his voice was shaking. "Niisan hates me, doesn't he?"

"No… Don't think that…"

Loz looked at him. "You think I'm pathetic…"

Yazoo shook his head. He kissed his brother on the lips and smiled. "No, I don't think you're pathetic. Far from it, in fact."

Loz began crying harder. Yazoo's eyes widened and he sat down hard. Yazoo, unsure of what to do, kissed his brother again. When he tried to pull away, however, Loz pressed his hand against the back of his younger brother's head, keeping his lips pressed to Yazoo's.

Yazoo's eyes went wide, then he closed them. Knowing Loz, the older man would stop halfway through and start crying. They had only gone all the way once, when Kadaj had been more bitchy than usual towards the both of them.

Loz pushed Yazoo down and unzipped the younger man's shirt, exposing his brother's chest. He leaned down, then looked at Yazoo, still crying. "D-do you want to?"

"Go ahead. Niisan is 'occupied' right now. It's perfectly safe."

Loz nodded hesitantly and lowered his head. Yazoo arched his back expectantly, and Loz's lips met his abdomen relatively quickly.

Meanwhile, Kadaj was having his way with Reno. He had managed to strip the taller man of his clothes and was licking his abdomen furiously. Reno seemed to be enjoying the emotional torture, as well as the physical pain. Kadaj was apparently a man of very little build up, as he refused to prepare the redhead for any sudden weight. Reno screamed when he did receive the weight of Kadaj's member, being totally unused to anything like this. He had been a virgin up until a few seconds ago, and now that he wasn't, having been deflowered by a man into torture, he didn't think he would be able to face Rude again.

Kadaj finally pulled out of him and fell back, breathing heavily. Reno began to moan. "Nnnnn… Kadaj…"

Kadaj kneeled down next to the man, who's face was pale, and smirked. "Does it hurt, Turk?"

"Yes…"

Kadaj smiled. "Now… Tell me where my Kaasan is."

"No…"

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to repeat the process."

Reno began crying again. "I won't tell you…"

Kadaj straddled the man again. "So be it. But by the time I'm finished, we'll be silver and red, together."


End file.
